<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>crimson empress and the silvern mage by Yayate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169483">crimson empress and the silvern mage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yayate/pseuds/Yayate'>Yayate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consentacles, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Pegging, Sex, Trans Female Character, Trans! Edelgard in chapter 2 and 3. Cis! Edelgard with tentacles in chapter 1., Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:53:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yayate/pseuds/Yayate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been four years since Edelgard's lover, Byleth Eisner, had disappeared from Garreg Mach, and finally confided her desires into her close friend Lysithea.</p><p>Collection of short stories I wrote based on prompts! I wrote them each in about three hours and didn't allow myself to edit my words even once, so it might be a little messy. But I hope it can be a little fun, regardless!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg/Lysithea von Ordelia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Lysithea told Edelgard that she didn’t mind helping sate her rampant desires for the duration of Byleth’s extended absence, this wasn’t quite what she had imagined. Honestly, this probably wasn’t what either of them imagined! It started as Lysithea simply dedicated herself to worshipping the idol that was her beloved Emperor’s body, but it quickly bloomed to something more intensely lascivious. Lysithea had never really dared view Edelgard as the ‘kinky’ type, even if just due to the intensely fragile and very sensitive nature of their both bodies. But Edelgard’s requests slowly grew more varied and more extreme. What had started as something sensuous and soft had turned into something this… depraved. Edelgard had never quite shared the detailed accounts of her past, but… from what Lysithea did know, didn’t this recent scenario maybe lean on the traumatic?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...but it wasn’t like the younger mage could ever say no to Edelgard… even if it weren’t for the feelings that had bloomed within the depths of her heart! Like, the way Edelgard asked for this. The shameful expression she bore. The naughty quivering of her voice. How could Lysithea ever say no? How could anyone ever say no/!? Gosh, she’s supposed to be the strong and almighty Flame Emperor, it’s really completely unfair for her to get so stupidly cute! Plus, it wasn’t like Lysithea was opposed to the idea! Because, even just the thought of seeing Edelgard in such a frail, suspended state.... Ah. The two were in the Emperor’s private quarters, with Edelgard laying on the bed wearing nothing but a simple, pale nightgown, while Lysithea flusteredly sat on a nearby chair, drawing magical symbols in the air with her digits. This was a lot more complicated than just… blowing something up. Especially considering that was the exact kind of thing Lysithea was trying to avoid! As she moved her hands and focused, her eyes remained focused on a book that laid on her lap. She had tested this spell a few times before, but… still. Using magic to fuck your Emperor (the emperor of your heart, mind!) senseless? Just… just… geez! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hesitance and bewilderment was soon smitten away though, as the royal mattress became swallowed by shadows of Lysithea’s dark magic. Shadows that soon materialized into many solid, phallic tentacles that gently lifted Edelgard from her bed. Hoisted just a few inches above the safety of her bed, just to make sure she wouldn’t fall far if something happened to Lysithea’s concentration. Which… honestly, was bound to happen. Because when the tentacles moved to wrap around Edelgard’s skin, she realized just how intense upholding this magic would be. Not because of some sort of exhaustion or anything, but… it felt like she was running her hands all across Edelgard’s body… except, her hands were like erogenous zones. As if her very fingers derived pleasure from drawing across Edelgard’s skin. “Is… is this okay?” Lysithea heaved, quickly pushing one of her hands to her face to hide the redness that had definitely formed on her cheeks. If she was going to maintain some illusion of dominance, it would probably serve well to hide how utterly bewondering this all felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard was no different, but she didn’t even attempt to hide the redness forming on her cheeks. Her cheeks flushed red with excitement as the tentacles carefully parted her limbs. First spreading her legs, then moving her arms behind her head and binding her wrists together. Tight enough to ensure no subconscious or accidental struggles would let her free, yet lax enough to overpower if she so really wanted. If she were to be completely honest, she’d probably admit that her loins craved for them to be a little stronger, but even while horny out of her fucking mind she knew that it’d probably a bad idea to push the limits of her trauma too much. “It’s okay, keep going.” Edelgard said, before the tendrils would lightly start working on her gown. Awkwardly trying to get it off, before Lysithea seemed to realize they weren’t nearly as nimble as her own fingers and they moved to tear it straight off instead. Leaving Edelgard so wonderfully exposed. With her legs spread. With her panties and bra slowly being slid off. With the wetness of her needy folds exposed to the open air, and more importantly, to Lysithea’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that flipped that final switch of dominance in Lysithea’s poor, stupid-horny head. The gentle rubbing and touching quickly became more firm, before one tentacle needily scrolled up right between Edelgard’s thighs. The very exact thing Edelgard had been needily anticipating. The magical-fleshy mass prodded at her opening. Shamelessly trying to instantly shove itself in… but instead fumbling around as the tip dragged all across Edelgard’s drooling slit. Poor Lysithea was struggling with logistics, but… this felt really good, too! To have something fleshy of such girth rub against her? It ran in circles against her pink, attempting to line itself up with her entrance before quickly thrusting forward. But the poor thing couldn’t quite get the correct angle… and instead, it ended up helplessly thrusting against Edelgard. Dragging itself across her folds. It was enough to force a coaxing mewl from El’s lips. It was enough to make her tremble, but no more. It just made her ache in need. Ah, she wanted to grab at it and just guide it in, but… nnnn… this brought its own kind of fun…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...ah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For just a moment, Edelgard’s mind was completely blank, as that length suddenly forced itself all the way to the end of her walls. And before she could catch herself, a loud moan forced itself out of her lips. Loud enough to, um, maybe potentially hopefully-not attract the attention of any guards…  Lysithea seemed to have the same worry, because another tentacle quickly strolled past Edelgard’s cheek and towards her mouth. It didn’t necessarily move, it just clogged her mouth and stopped anything else from coming out… the gentle pulsing of the one that rested in her slit, though, encouraged Edelgard to gently move her head. Carefully bobbing her head as her tongue moved to explore the magical glans’ sensitive spots. That is, whatever it was that was making Lysithea mewl. “I.. I… I don’t know how long I can keep this going. El…” Lysithea whined out in an apologetic tone, but it wasn’t like Edelgard was any different! They were perfectly synced in their ability to last about two minutes, and just having something like this rest inside of her was enough to quickly drive Edelgard crazy! The Emperor would’ve said something comforting, were it not for the length Lys had just shoved straight down her mouth. “Hnn… I love… err… hnn, this~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that awkwardly-stuffed confession, Lysithea started moving her tentacles a bit more. While she kept the one in El’s mouth completely still, the others moved to grind against Edelgard’s skin. It felt good. So good. As if she was grinding herself all over Edelgard’s skin. And, hnn, this overwhelming pressure was starting to build up in her core. Edelgard wasn’t far behind, as the dizzying pleasure of all this stimuli moved to her to her own edge. Nn, the warm pleasure of her insides was one thing, but to be so tenderly touched everywhere, to be bound, to have her mouth so firmly plugged? Hnn~ the warmth of pleasure was spreading through her body. Her needy cunny twitching with need.. Before, suddenly, her peak hit. Edelgard’s mind blanked out again, as another orgasm rolled over her body. Pulsing pleasure through her body. Swallowing her entire being in a wave of delight. It rippled so far, that she could ven feel her fingers and toe tingle with delight. Shivering through her entire body- before, well… it seemed like Lysithea’s ‘pet’ had something in mind, too. Before she could even recover from the peak of her orgasm, she could feel the ones inside of her almost vibrate in delight. The one in her mouth even started selfishly bouncing back and forth! While the one in her slit stayed still. Vbirating, before, finally…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard would be able to feel something delightfully sweet pop into her mouth. Thick, warm… something like semen, but lacking the supposedly-repulsive taste. Something warm and strawberry-like shooting into her mouth. Strands of that delicious nut just erupting into her mouth, leaving her with a delightful treat. A similar warmth also pulsed into her cunt... mm, but she could barely even feel it with how much she was getting spoiled by the one in her mouth. Nnn~ Slowly, the tentacles would fade away, after gentle laying Edelgard back down on the bed underneath they quickly all faded into the energy they were made out of. After a second of recovering, Lysithea shuffled over to their bed and snuggled into Edelgard… whining from the dizziness of some probably equally overwhelming pleasure. She snuggled into El from behind, kissed at her neck, before mumbling out as she gathered her words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hnn, how was it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was… wonderful. You even managed to conjure a treat for me at the very end~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, well… I-I heard that it was supposed to match the flavours of what you’ve been eating, so I choked down a lot of strawberries before…”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Good morning, El…”  The still somewhat sleepy Lysithea pushed herself against her still sleepy Emperor, locking her arms straight around her and nuzzling her lips into Edelgard’s neck. The almighty Flame Emperor was a frequent victim of night terrors, and ever since Byleth had disappeared, they had become so much more intense. It wasn’t until she welcomed her closest confidant into her quarters that they were somewhat subdued. While being wrapped in the arms of a friend is still no match for being embraced by the one you truly love, the simple presence of someone she irrevocably trusted was enough to grant her some rest. Many saw their bond as that of sisters, but their relationship was so much more than that of mere siblings. Beneath the surface of mutual support laid intimacy— an intimacy Edelgard had lost with the absence of her beloved Byleth. While the Emperor could no-doubt score anyone she would ever want for a quick night of intimacy, there was the simple matter of her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Edelgard wasn’t exactly ashamed of the body she was born with, the ramifications of having her identity be revealed would definitely lead to discomfort and unstability. Such are the burdens of being an Emperor— nothing that could potentially be seen as genuine weakness may be allowed to reach the ears of those underneath. At the very least, not until her conquest as an Emperor had concluded. The only people that truly knew about her body were Hubert, as he had known her since she was born. Byleth, as her beloved partner. Dorothea, as one of her closest friends, and Lysithea, as the second person she had ever shared intimacy with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The still-tired Edelgard nuzzled herself back into Lysithea. The nighttime fog had yet to clear from her mind. She didn’t quite have the strength to restrain the subconscious desires her body had. All she could do was timidly return the affection Lysithea gave her, the same she would always give to her lover. She turned her head backwards and left a little peck on Lysithea’s cheek, before letting her half-dazed flop right back onto her side. “Good morning, Lysithea…” her sleepy self mumbled out. A comment that Lysithea seemed to take as permission, as her hands tenderly lowered down to Edelgard’s hips. Playfully tugging at the straps of Edelgard’s netherwear. Mm, Lysithea had gotten so much more confident and forward over the course of their relationship. To the point of getting a little… greedy. It seemed like Edelgard awakened something in Lysithea…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it alright, if we…” but there was still always this wonderful hint of embarrassment hidden in her voice. No matter how forward she got, Lysithea still had that really adorable Lysithea-esque hint of weakness hidden deep within her voice. After a moment of letting Lysithea anxiously wriggle around, Edelgard finally nodded her head. The petite mage didn’t waste even a second before putting her fingers on the royal goods. An inevitable hint of morning excitement left Edelgard’s vigorous staff already standing tall. Edelgard wasn’t really sure how her size compared to others, but her size was enough to leave Lysithea’s tiny hands struggling to get a good grip on her, leaving Lys awkwardly wrapping her both hands around Edelgard’s shaft in order to give her a gentle handjob. Nn, for someone with as little endurance as Edelgard, even this would quickly become enough! “Mm… El, do you still want to try ‘that’ out? I, um… came prepared…” the obviously flustered Lysithea tried to hide her embarrassment by sinking her teeth into Edelgard’s earlobe— a nibble sudden enough to leave even her highness mewilng.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘That’, um… it was something Edelgard had requested in a time of overwhelming desire. Something that not even her beloved Byleth had done to her. To a place that she had only sated with her own— well, and Byleth’s during certain oral activities— digits. Another nod of her head left Lysithea ducking out for a second, before quickly returning with a toy. Phallic on one end,with small finger-sized plug on the other. It came complete with a harness to wrap around the bearer’s waist. It was a certain… toy, that was most often used for two girls that wanted to have ‘that’ sort of penetrative intercourse. “I… um… Dorothea told me to get something smaller for us, so I…” Lysithea’s eyes went from the toy in her hands, to absolutely everything that wasn’t Edelgard. As the silence continued, Lysithea whimpered, brought the smaller end to herself and gestured at Edelgard to turn around. Edelgard shook her head, not quite willing to take that advice. “A-Ahh, you’re being so cruel today…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lysithea sat up, gulped and lifted her own nightgown. Similar to Edelgard’s, but woven from black fabric rather than white. It was naturally slightly less transparent, but the way it hung off her body still left none of her body to the imagination. It was thin enough for the cute pinkness of Lysithea’s smaller nipples to perk through. It was one heck of a sight, and it only became more of one when Lys dropped her similarly-black panties. Exposing her nectar-dripping flower, before quickly hiding the sight behind the toy she bore. With her treasure hidden, Edelgard’s eyes gazed towards her partner’s pretty face. Just so she could see the exact weakening of her expression as she ‘equipped’ herself. Her eyes shut closed, and slowly, but surely, her expression tightened.  Her free hand even moved up to cover her lips as she let the toy claim her nethers. Her petite chest puffed with every heave she made, and the slightest sliver of drool dripped from her lips. When her eyes opened back up, she seemed to be taken aback by the staring Edelgard. “E-Eyes here! You need to… g-get the thing ready! Use your mouth to serve your Empress! Like a… good… good girl!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cute. Cute, cute, cute! Lysithea was so red. Doing her obvious, utter best to force some semblance of dominance as her eyes did her absolute best to avoid locking into Edelgard’s. There was something so appealing about how hard she was doing her absolute best to portray any semblance of power. While one part of it made Edelgard want to tease Lysithea more, it also filled her with a simple desire to submit. An overwhelming one, strong enough to leave Edelgard climbing onto her knees. The white-haired mage made some whiny noises and attempted to cover herself up, but Edelgard grabbed her hands, pulled them away, and pushed her lips towards Lysithea’s faux-dick. After covering Lysithea’s toy in a quick lick, she wrapped her lips around the tip of her toy and carefully started bobbing her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While it couldn’t bring Lysithea any physical pleasure, she was clearly enjoying it. Because she quickly grabbed Edelgard’s head and started forcing her down a bit deeper. “Can I… Nngh, s-sorry, El…” before being pushed beyond her limits and shoving Edelgard’s head straight down onto the toy. Gagging her own it. Choking her on it. Before quickly starting to bounce her hips up into El’s mouth. Fucking away at her, like Edelgard herself had done to both Byleth and Lysithea herself… after having a few moments of her fun, Lysithea pulled herself out and pushed Edelgard back down, before quickly guiding her onto her side. It was as if Lysithea was possessed, because without any sort of hesitance, she pushed into Edelgard from behind. Her strapon pushing straight against Edelgard’s puckered behind. Before, without any hesitance, sliding herself right in Pushing forward. Forward. Forward. Until that plastic shaft was all the way swallowed by Edelgard’s behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It… kind of hurt. It wasn’t awfully painful, but her body naturally felt like it wanted to reject Lysithea’s shaft. It felt as if she were spread to the absolute limits off what she could handle, but… as they both laid still, Edelgard could feel her body start to relax, and the painful clench of her rear turned far more gentle. “Can I move?” Lysithea asked. Edelgard was about to give her a quick no, but before she could say anything, Lysithea had already started moving. It felt like she had pulled the entire thing out and had slammed it back in! “Stop, stop, stop!” Edelgard whined out, but Lysithea didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m not trying to move… I’m just shivering a little…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I can feel it, you’re pulling all the way out… and… Hnngh..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m not! I promise I’m not! Just.. just tell me when I can move… I’ll wait for you to relax…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...it really didn’t feel like Lysithea was just ‘shivering’. It felt so stupidly overwhelming. Just being penetrated was one thing, but to have her move around while that entire thing was inside of her!? It, just… ahh. Her entire body wanted her to stop right here, but her throbbing needs begged for more. And more. And more. After a good minute of getting used to having Lysithea inside of her, she finally mumbled out a submissive “Y-you can move…” As soon as she did, the almost painful feeling returned. It was so scary. It felt like she was going to be ripped apart. But, hnn, as she clenched her teeth and balled up her fists, she quickly realized how good it was starting to feel. That what her body feared was none other than pleasure. Gods, it was so overwhelming… an overwhelming feeling that quickly turned so much worse when Lysithea reached her hand around to grab at Edelgard’s needy shaft. Even with just one hand , this was too much…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna… gonna…~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let it out, my Emperor~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hnn… Lysi-lys… I… lys~!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard’s entire body started shaking, as she felt the pleasure of her orgasm washing over her. Her body twitched and pulsed as she moaned out in shameless delight. A warmth forming at her very core, growing warmer and warmer, before it all moved to her poor, sensitive dick. It, nn, she could feel herself cum. She could feel herself…  release. So much. She could feel so much pleasure race through her shaft. Out of her. Releasing pent-up waves of desires straight onto her own bed. Lysithea stopped moving, instead just gently holding Edelgard. One hand on her shaft, the other around her waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you said… you couldn’t, err, ejaculate anymore…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I thought I couldn’t, too! I haven’t in… in years…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Ehehe… Well, the next set is going straight in me, then!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wai- Lysithea, no! Bad!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“No! Bad!” Despite Edelgard’s half-hearted objections, the eager Lysithea mounted her Emperor. Rolling her back onto her back, before quickly just sitting herself on Edelgard’s belly. Without even a moment of hesitance, she had already started pushing her rear up against her highness’ sensitive mass. Gone was the fragility that always haunted Lysithea’s face whenever she tried to feign any sort of dominance. Instead, her cheeks lips had curved into a cheeky grin. Lysithea hadn’t been kidding. She really was, going to… ah. This was something Edelgard hadn’t gotten to do since Byleth’s untimely departure. No matter how much she and Lysithea explored each other’s bodies, Edelgard had always been hesitant to cross that final line. But… maybe… just once, that’d be fine, right? Byleth would forgive her, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Contrasting the worries of her heart, the Emperor had already started moving. Her hands moved down onto Lysithea’s plush lil’ rear. Quickly letting her fingers sink into the softness of her ass, and eagerly running her fingers about. Whatever she lacked on her chest she more than made up here. Her wide hips, her soft thighs, her amazing ass… hnngh. It was so unfair. So unfair! How was she supposed to stop herself from ‘betraying’ the love of her life with someone so attractive mounted on top of her!? It’s not like… it’s any worse than anything you’ve done before, Edelgard! Just stop resisting, and let it go~ “Lys…” with no hesitance, her highness lifted her subject’s behind. Pushing her back just a little. The slights drips of Lysithea’s nectar only working to encourage her more. “Lys…~” Edelgard had lost all control. Sheepishly thrusting herself against Lysithea’s entrance. Hopelessly trying to get herself inside. Her thrusts no different than those of a feral beast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hnn, hold… hold on… let me…” both of them could only barely speak, most of their words swallowed by ecstatic mewls and whines for more. Lysithea reached backwards, grasping at the wonderful pole between Edelgard’s legs. Rolling her fingers across Edelgard’s length until her fingers were coated in a fair hint of her own needy liquid. Grasping her small hands at the very end of Edelgard’s tip. Lysithea barely had enough control of her mental faculties to get just the slightest hint of lubrication over Edelgard’s shaft before she finally properly aligned it with her entrance. “There… Edelgard… El…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Emperor hesitated, for just a moment. She already had an Empress! But, there was nothing wrong with turning one of her closest allies into yet another one, right? Right!? For just a few painful seconds, Edelgard regained enough of her self-control to doubt her own actions. Just for a few seconds, though, because her needs quickly robbed her of any control she had pathetically mustered. Edelgard would carefully lower her subject down over her length. Letting Lysithea’s nethers slowly swallow her entire length. Biting down on her lips as the sensation coursed through her entire body. Gods, it felt so good. Like… hnn. This strangling warmth was completely enveloping her most sensitive place. Hnn, Lysithea was a lot tighter than Byleth… probably because of how much smaller the fragile mage was. Veen just having herself inside of Lysithea felt incredibly amazing. The welcoming warmth was one thing, but Edelgard could occasionally just feel Lysithea clench down. It was kinda like Lysithea’s insides were just roughly kissing down on her. It felt so wonderful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it wasn’t enough. No, it wasn’t nearly enough. Edelgard moved her hips— just a single thrust being enough to knock the strength out of Lysithea’s body. She let herself meekly collapse onto her highness. Their eyes met, and they just couldn’t help but cross the final line. As their mouths soon met, and they became enraptured by a deep kiss. Edelgard quickly shoved her tongue forward, without even giving Lys the time she needed to prepare herself. Rolling against Lys’, before slowly pulling back into her own mouth and drawing her partner’s tongue with. AS soon as Lysithea complied, her tongue was caught by a nibble of El’s teeth and a suckle of her lips. Something Lys definitely appreciated— if the sudden tensing of her muscles were any indication. It was a kiss that they wish could last forever, but a second thrust was all Lysithea needed to break it, collapsing right into Edelgard’s body with a whiny moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then came a third. Fourth. Edelgard’s careful movements quickly turned into full-blown thrusting as she eagerly fucked away at the mewling Lysithea. Hnngh, Edelgard couldn’t even pretend to keep herself under control. While she had learned to keep herself under control when inside of her beloved Byleth, her body had no intentions of holding back with Lysithea. “I love you~” the Emperor’s subject mewled out, kissing onto her throat. A mid coital confession would normally probably throw off Edelgard, but she was too goddamn horny to stop now! She just kept fucking away, as Lysithea moaned out about how much she loved Edelgard more and more. “I love you, I love you… Hnngh… I love you so much~” Lysithea’s words just further encouraged Edelgard, as she could feel a tense feeling build up deep inside of her…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was so completely different from the orgasms she had gotten used to. Even more intense than the one Lysithea had just milked out of her prostate. Her entire body felt warm, and she could feel so much pressure build up deep inside of her. She could even feel her sac tense up, she could even feel herself throb within the tight Lysithea’s passage… ahh, Edelgard did her absolute best to hold it back. It felt so overwhelmingly strong that it had become more than a little scary. Something that only worked to encourage her. “Hnn…~ Lys… this is… wasn’t thsi what you wanted?” Ahh, she couldn’t even stop herself from saying such troublesome things! It was getting closer. Closer. Closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Edelgard… could just no longer hold back. With a moan of her own, Edelgard let herself fall straight off her edge and she just let herself release deep into Lysithea. That long-forgotten feeling of ejaculate actually releasing from her tip overwhelming her. Hnn, she was cumming. Inside of Lysithea. Inside of her close friend. Lysithea… ahh… All the tension that had built up in her body instantly released, and even her grip on Lysithea’s ass grew soft. Nothing remained in her mind, aside from an overwhelming dizzy fog of happiness, pleasure and satiation. Her hands slowly moved away from Lysithea’s ass, instead capturing her in a warm embrace. “Hnn… thank you…~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, El… please make me yours…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm… you’ll be mine, forever…” Now that a Edelgard had sunk her teeth in the forbidden fruit of another partner, how could she ever return to patiently awaiting Byleth’s return? All she could think of was diving deeper into the crater of debauchery with her beloved Lysithea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s okay, right? Yeah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...Byleth would surely forgive her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>